Old Building
by HanRyeong
Summary: Kisah Member SJ yang berjalan-jalan ke gedung tua. All Member / Horror / Humor / 1shot


**Old Building**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung**

**Kangin, Shindong, Sungmin, Eunhyuk**

**Siwon, Zhoumi, Donghae, Ryeowook **

**Kibum, Kyuhyun and Henry. **

**Genre : Humor, Friendship. **

**Warning : Typo, Abal-abal :v . no plagiat.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

Malam Ini di negeri yang terkenal dengan ginsengnya –Korea Selatan- terasa dingin. Bintang-bintang dan bulan tertutupi oleh awan yang hitam menandakan hujan akan turun. Disebuah gedung bertingkat – apartement- , dan disalah satu ruangan yang dihuni oleh beberapa Namja. Ruangan itu terlihat gelap. Tentu saja gelap, penghuni yang ada di ruangan itu telah masuk ke alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Tapi suara aneh yang di timbulkan dari ruangan itu, mengusik salah satu orang penghuni apartement itu.

Srek.. srek..

Mendengar suara aneh, seorang Namja keluar dari kamarnya untuk memeriksa dari mana asal suara. Ternyata, suara itu berasal dari dapur apartement itu. ia melangkahkan kakinya seara perlahan. Saat ia sudah tiba di dapur, ia melihat sosok banyangan yang tengah memegang pisau. Ia berteriak sangat kencang tanpa mempedulikan orang yang akan terganggu dengan teriakannya.

"WAAAA!"

Orang-orang penghuni apartemen itu yang awalnya tengah asik mejelajahi dunia mimpi, terbangun akibat suara yang cukup kencang itu.

"Ryeowook-ah, ada apa?" tanya seorang namja lain yang melihat dongsaengnya berteriak. Semua orang penghuni apartement itu -13 orang- menghampiri dongsaeng mereka yang telah bergetar karena ketakutan. Ryeowook -pemuda yang berteriak tadi- hanya bisa menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk ke arah bayangan itu. semua namja melihat arah yang di tunjuk oleh ryeowook. sama halnya dengan ryeowook, para namja itu hanya berdiri tegang melihat sosok bayangan yang tengah membawa pisau. Wajah mereka bertambah pucat melihat sosok itu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hai"

"WAAAAAA!"

Mereka berteriak secara serentak bagaikan paduan suara.

"Yakk! Kenapa kalian berteriak eoh?" Mereka berhenti teriak dengan serentak.

"Yakk! Hyung, kau membuat kami terkejut.!" Ucap salah satu seorang namja yang di ketahui namanya Sungmin.

"Kami kira hyung hantu." Kini seorang namja berawajah _Childish _yang menyampaikan pendapatnya. "ah maaf jika membuat kalian terkejut" ucap namja tersebut yang mereka panggil 'hyung'.

"Kenapa hyung berada berada di dapur tengah malam begini?" ucap namja lainnya. "Dan... kenapa kau memakai pakaian rapi?" kini namja lainnya yang bertanya.

"Ah, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat." Ucapnya santai. "apa? Kau ingin jalan ke suatu tempat tengah malam begini?" ucap dongsaengnya yang lain. "dan aku ingin kalian juga ikut". Ucapnya lagi sambil melihat ke arah dongsaengnya.

"APA?!"

Oke, kalian pasti bingung dengan mereka. Baiklah saya akan menjelaskannya. Mereka adalah penghuni apartement ini, mereka terdiri dari 15 orang namja. Walaupun mereka bukan saudara kandung, tapi mereka sudah sangat dekat melebihi saudara kandung. Yang pertama bernama **'Leeteuk'**, dia adalah hyung tertua diantara ke 15 namja itu. yang kedua **'Heechul'**, dia seumuran dengan leeteuk hanya saja yang membedakan tanggal lahir. Berikutnya **'Hankyung'**, dia bukan orang korea asli melainkan orang China. Selanjutnya **'Yesung'**, ia terkenal dengan keanehan yang ia buat. Selanjutnya **'Kangin'**, dia orang paling di takuti oleh dongsaengnya. Lalu **'Shindong'**, walaupun memiliki badan yang tambun, tapi ia sangat pandai dalam menari (dance) dan membuat lolucon. Selanjutnya **'Sungmin'**, ia memilki paras yang sangat manis atau mungkin seperti anak-anak. Berikutnya **'Eunhyuk'**, dia memiliki badanyang kurus tapi sangat pandai menari sama halnya dengan shindong. Berikutnya **'Siwon'**, ia memiliki paras yang sangat tampan dan dia juga seorang konglomerat. Tapi ia lebih memilih tinggal dengan saudara-saudaranya yang ini dari pada tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya. Lalu **'Zhoumi'**, sama halnya dengan Hankyung zhoumi juga bukan orang korea asli. Melainkan orang china. Berikutnya **'Donghae'**, dia memiliki sikap seperti anak-anak padahal umurnya sudah dewasa. Berikutnya **'Ryeowook'**, memiliki sifat yang manja kepada hyungnya terutama kepada Yesung. Tapi, dibalik sifat manja nya itu, ia sangat pandai sekali memasak. Lalu **'Kibum'**, ia tidak banyak bicara. Ia akan berbicara jika ada yang mengajaknya berbicara. Lalu **'Kyuhyun'**, ia terkenal dengan julukan '_**evil' **_karena sifatnya itu suka sekali menjahili hyung nya. Dan dia juga seorang _**maniak game**_ yang kerjanya hanya bermain game. Dan yang paling terakhir atau yang paling kecil namanya **'Henry'**, dia juga bukan orang korea, melainkan orang Kanada.

Kini mereka semua telah berada di basement apartement. Sebenarnya mereka semua punya mobil. Tapi saat ini mereka hanya memakai tiga mobil saja. mereka melajukan mobil keluar dari basement menuju tempat yang hanya leeteuk yang tau.

Disinilah mereka berada. Di depan gedung tua yang terlihat sangat kusam atau mungkin kotor, rumput-rumput yang hidup menjalar di dinding bangunan menambahkan kesan seram pada bangunan tua itu.

"Hyung kau yakin ini tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil melihat-melihat sekeliling bangunan itu. dari luar saja sudah seram bagaimana dengan keadaan dalamnya. Leeteuk hanya menganggukan kepala sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas yang ia bawa.

"kita akan masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. tapi, sebelumnya aku sudah membagi menjadi tiga kelompok yang masing-masing grup terdiri atas lima orang." Ucap Leeetuk menatap satu per satu dongsaengnya.

"kelompok pertama Heechul,Kangin, Shindong, Hankyung dan aku." Ucap Leeteuk. "Lalu, kelompok kedua Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Siwon." Sambungnya. "dan kelompok terakhir Kibum, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Zhoumi dan Henry." Setelah membacakan nama-nama kelompok, Leeteuk kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya.

"Hyung, kau yakin kita akan masuk kedalam?" tanya henry mengedik ngeri. "Kenapa, kau takut eoh?" tanya sang Evil atau kyuhyun melihat raut wajah henry yang sarat ketakutan itu.

"Ya, aku memang ketakutan. Kalau kau memang tidak usah takut. Wajar saja, karena ini tempat mu dan teman-temanmu." Ucap henry sambil mendelik ke arah kyuhyun.

"Yakk! Kue mochi!" terjadilah pertengkaran yang tidak masuk akal antara Kyuhyun dan Henry.

"Yakk! Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?" kini teriak kan keras Kim Heechul menghentikan perkelahian konyol ini. "Jika kalian masih ribut juga, aku akan mengunci kalian di salah satu ruangan yang ada di bangunan ini.!" lanjut heechul. Yang lain bergedik ngeri mendengar ancaman Heechul. Selama ini ancaman Heechul tidak pernah main-main, apa yang dikatakannya akan di lakukannya.

"Baiklah. Kelompok satu akan menelusuri taman belakang dan lantai satu. Kelompok dua menyusuri lantai 3. Dan kelompok tiga, kalian ke lantai 2. Kita berkumpul disini 2 jam lagi." Leeteuk memberikan pengarahan kepada dongsaengnya. "Kalian mengerti?" tanya leeteuk. Semuanya membalas dengan anggukan. "Baiklah. Aku kita mulai."

Mereka semua berpencar menuju tempat yang telah di tentukan oleh hyung tertua mereka.

**Kelompok 1. **

Kelompok satu mulai menyusuri lanai satu. Dari ruangan yang di ketahui sebagai tempat menyimpan alat-alat olah raga, hingga ruangan yang di ketahui sebagai ruangan guru. Selama mereka menyusuri lantai satu, tidak ada yang aneh menurut mereka. Sampai saat mereka melewati sebuah ruangan yang entah apa namanya, Mereka merasakan seperi di tarik sesuatu agar mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Leeteuk hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya Hankyung melihat Leeteuk melangkah ke arah ruangan itu. "tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tau apa isi ruangan ini. ayo." Hankyung, Kangin dan Shindong saling pandang, dan secara serentak mereka mengedik kan bahu. Mereka mengikuti Leeteuk dari belakang.

Merasa ada yang aneh di kelompok mereka, Shindong melihat ke arah belakang dan menemukan Heechul hanya diam saja. biasanya, ia akan mengomel dan mengumpat karena mengajaknya ke tempat yang gelap atau pun yang aneh.

"Heechul hyung, kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja? apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shindong pada Heechul saat melihat wajah pucat Shindong. Sedangkan heechul hanya membalas dengan gelengan. Shindong mengedik kan bahunya, dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya meyusul hyungnya yang telah masuk ke ruangan itu.

Sementara itu...

"Aish.. kemana mereka? Apa mereka tidak mendengarkan ku tadi eoh. Awas saja kalau sudah ku temukan mereka!" Heechul menyusuri semua tempat yang ada di lantai satu. Heechul terus saja mengumpat sumpah serapah untuk mereka yang telah meninggalkannya. Tadi, Heechul meminta mereka untuk menunggunya karena Heechul harus menerima telpon entah dari siapa. Saat ia kembali, Leeteuk, Hankyung, Shindong dan Kangin sudah tidak ada.

Heechul terus berkeliling mencari teman-temannya sambil memainkan PSP yang pastinya ia ambil secara diam-diam dari Kyuhyun. Tanpa Heechul sadari, ada dua pasang mata merah yangmemperhatikannya. Heechul terus memainkan PSP tanpa di sadari ia menabrak seseorang.

Bruk

"Heechul!" Heechul melihat orang yang memanggilnya dengan tatapan tajam. "kenapa kau meninggalkan ku tadi eoh?" Leeteuk-orang yang menabrak heechul tadi- hanya tersenyum bodoh.

"Maaf. Ah, kau melihat yang lain?" tanya Leeteuk pada Heechul. Heechul mengerutkan keningnya menandakan ia bingung dengan ucapan Leeteuk. "Bukankah mereka bersama mu?" tanya Heechul. Leeteuk memutarkan matanya malas. "Kau tidak lihat aku hanya sendiri?" tanya leeteuk balik. "dan kau juga melihat ku sendiri. kenapa kau bertanya kepada ku?" Leeteuk menghembuskan nafas beratnya sambil melihat Heehcul. "Ya sudah. Ayo kita cari mereka." Ucap Leeteuk.

Mereka kembali melangkahkan kaki menyusuri lantai satu ini. saat melewati salah satu ruangan, mereka berdua mendengar suara orang berteriak sambil memukul pintu.

"Huwaaaa! Siapa pun yang di luar, tolong buka pintunya!"

**Kelompok 2 **

Kelompok dua menyusuri lantai 3 tanpa ada hal-hal aneh –untuk saat ini-. setiap ruangan, mereka masuki dan mereka lihat-lihat apa saja yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. saat ini, mereka berada di sebuah ruangan yang mereka ketahui adalah perpustakaan. Terlihat dari beberapa rak-rak yang masih menyimpan buku-buku.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita berpencar saja?" ucap siwon sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yesung. "Ide mu bagus juga." Ucap yesung sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apaa? Berpencar? Tidak!" Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Donghae berteriak atau menentang ide siwon. Di suruh berpencar? Yang benar saja. apa mereka tidak tau bahwa mereka sangat takut.

"Apa yang kalian takut kan? Tidak ada hantu di dunia ini." mereka bertiga memutar mata malas mendengar ceramah siwon. "tidak. Kami tidak mau berpencar." Ucap ryeowook sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Baiklah. Kita tidak jadi berpencar." Mendengar ucapan yesung, membuat mereka kembali tersenyum. "hah~. Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan." Mereka berlima keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Mereka terus berjalan menelusuri lantai tiga. Mereka berhenti di depan ruangan yang di ketahui sebagai Gudang.

"hyung,kau melihat sesuatu?" tanya ryeowook pada donghae. Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ryeowook yang menyaksikan perubahan wajah donghae, mengerutkan keningnya menandakan ada yang aneh.

"hyung, kau baik-baik saja? kau sakit?" ryeowook memegang kening donghae. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan suhu tubuhnya donghae. "tidak ada yang salah. Apa kau lapar hyung?" tidak ada tanggapan dari donghae. Ryeowook yakin, pasti ada yang aneh dengan hyungnya satu ini.

"Ryeowook-ah, kenapa kau masih di sana?" ryeowook segera berlari menyusul hyungnya yang sudah jalan lebih dulu. "Hyung, ada yang aneh dengan donghae hyung." Adu Ryeowook pada yesung. "Donghae aneh?" Tanya Yesung bingung. "kanapa kalian berhenti?" tanya donghae. Ryeowook yang melihat donghae berada di depannya, membuatnya terkejut.

"Donghae Hyung? Bu-bukannya ta-tadi kau di belakang ku?" tanya ryeowook terbata. "Ha? Sejak kapan aku di belakang mu ryeowook?" donghaemengerutkan keningnya bertanda ia bingung.

"apa yang kau lihat ryeowook?" tanya siwon. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya sejenak dan dengan perlahania membalikkan badannya di ikuti oleh Siwon, Yesung, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Saat mereka melihat ke belakang, wajah mereka berubah menjadi pucat.

"WAAAAA!"

**Kelompok 3 **

Kelompok tiga menyusuri lantai 2. Mereka telah memasuki setiap ruangan yang mereka lalui. Mulai dari kelas sampai ruangan khusus memasak.

"aku ingat gedung ini." Zhoumi memulai obrolan yang sempat hening. "Dulu ini gedung sekolah yang sanga besar dan elit." Ucapnya. "kalau luas itu aku tau. sangat terlihat saat kita masuk ke dalam." Sungmin membenarkan ucapan zhoumi.

"Tapi, kenapa gedung ini di tinggalkan?" kini Kibum yang melontarkan pertanyaan kepada zhoumi. "Kalau tidak salah, aku pernah mendengar berita tentang bangunan ini. Dulu ada yang bunuh diri di sekolah ini. karena ia selalu di bully oleh teman-temannya karena ia tidak kaya." Henry yang mendengarkan cerita zhoumi bergedik ngeri .

"Hanya karena itu, dia di bully? Ckck.. mereka kejam sekali." Henry menggelengkan kepalanya sambil bergumam. "dia ngantung diri di salah satu ruangan yang ada di gedung ini. kalau tidak salah ruangannya ada lantai 2." Zhoumi menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya tertutup.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya henry yang melihat Zhoumi berhenti di depan ruangan itu. "aku mendengar ada suara dari dalam." Ucap zhoumi . dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruangan itu yang di ikuti oleh Kibum dan Sungmin. Sedangkan henry hanya berdiri di samping kyuhyun, ia tidak mengikuti hyungnya, di karenakan ia sangat takut.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau banyak diam?" tanya henry saat kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa banyak bicara. "Kau hampir sama dengan Yesung Hyung. Aneh." henry melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, dan perasaanya menjadi tidak enak. "Gara-gara kau aneh, aku merasakan ada aura aneh di sekitar sini." Ucapnya. "Lebih baik aku ikut zhoumi hyung saja." henry segera berlari ke arah zhoumi yang akan membukakan pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Kibum hyung, Kyuhyun sifatnya sangat aneh." Adu henry pada kibum. "Dia memang aneh. Dari tadi saja ia diam tanpa banyak bicara." Sungmin menambahkanperkataan Henry. "itu, dia masih berdiri di sana." Henry menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun yang maih berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Zhoumi yang awalnya akan membuka pintu, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang di tunjuk henry begitupun dengan Kibum dan Sungmin. "Biarkan saja. dia sekarang menjadi muridnya yesung hyung." Ucap Zhoumi.

Zhoumi kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. Tangannya memegang knop pintu dan memutarnya.

Clek

Zhoumi mendorong pintu agar terbuka lebih lebar. Ia masuk kedalam dan di ikuti oleh Henry, Kibum, dan Sungmin. Tidak ada apa-apa di dalam, hanya saja ada satu meja yang cukup panjang. Dan dari situlah asal suara aneh itu barasal. Mereka berempat berjalan mendekati meja tersebut dengan langkah yang pelan. Saat mereka telah sampai, mereka segera melihat di bawah meja tersebut.

"BA!"

"WAAAA" Semua jatuh kebelakang dengan tidak elit.

"Hahaha. Astaga, wajah kalian lucu sekali tadi." Kyuhyun, tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya. Sedangkan yang menjadi korban ke jailan kyuhyun menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan terkejut. "Kenapa? Kalian seperti melihat hantu saja." cibir kyuhyun seraya keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" tanya sungmin. Sedangkan yang di tanya menatap ke tiga hyungnya dengan tatapan bingung. "aku disini sejak kalian masuk ke ruangan sebelumnya. Kenapa? Aa~ kalian pasti merindukan ku eoh?" kyuhyun memasang senyuman yang angkuh kepada hyung dan dongsaengnya. Secepatnya mereka bangkit dan menarik tangan kyuhyun untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Yakk! Kenapa kalian menarik ku?" mereka telah keluar dari ruang itu dan segera melihat ke arah tempat henry dan kyuhyun berdiri. Mereka semua mematung. Di depan sana, berdiri seorang yeoja dengan penampilan yang terbilang berantakan. Yeoja itu menatap ke arah mereka berlima berdiri, sambil memasang senyuman yang sangat menyeramkan.

Zhoumi memegang tangan Henry dan Kibum, sedangkan tangan henry yang lain memgang tangan sungmin. "H-hyung, a-apa yang h-harus k-kita lakukan?" tanya henry dengan nada bergetar. "dalam hitungan ke tiga, kita lari bersama. Oke" Hanya kibum dan henry yang menganggungkan kepala. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih manatap yeoja itu tanpa berkedip.

"satu.. dua.. tiga.. Lari!" mereka berlima lari menuju tangga meninggalkan yeoja itu yang saat tengah tersenyum lebar bahkan sangat lebar.

**Back to Kelompok 1 **

Leeteuk dan Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri taman belakang. Tidak ada apa-apa selain pohon-pohon yang sudah di makan usia. Mereka kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor bangunan ini. saat di tengah jalan, mereka mendengar suara orang berteriak sambil menggedor pintu. Karena penasaran, leeteuk dan heechul melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju asal suara.

"Yakk! Siapa pun di luar tolong buka pintunya!" heechul mengerutkan keningnya. "kau kenal suaranya kan?" tanya pada leeteuk. Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya dan segera berlari ke arah pintu itu.

Clek

Bruk

Saat leeteuk membuka pintunya, leeteuk dan heechul segera menyingkir saat tiga orang terjatuh secara bersamaan. "hah.. hah.. untung ada kau hyung." Ucap hankyung sambil menetralkan nafasnya.

"kalian kenapa bisa terkurung di dalam?" tanya leeteuk bingung. "Nanti saja kami jelaskan. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja." kini shindong yang bersuara. "baiklah." Mereka berlima berjalan di koridor bangunan hingga...

Bbruk

Dengan tidak elitnyalagi, mereka jatuh secara bersamaan, kecuali leeteuk yang tadi berjalan di depan mereka.

"Astaga. Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" heechul teriak marah saat dirinya jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kyuhyun, sungmin, henry, kibum zhoumi, kenapa kalian berlari dari lantai 2?" tanya leeteuk saat tau siapa yang telah membuat kecelakaan kecil ini terjadi.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kita pulang saja." ucap henry ketika ia sudah bangun dari acara jatuhnya. "kami memang mau pulang, sebelum kalian manabrak kami." Ucap kangin denga taapan tajamnya. "Ah, maaf kangin hyung. Nanti kami jelaskan alasan kami berlari." Ucap zhoumi.

Dan, mereka bersepuluh berjalan keluar dari gedung itu. saat ini mereka berkumpul di depan gerbang gedung itu untuk menunggu Ryeowook, Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Siwon yang masih berada di dalam.

"Ceritakan pada ku, Apa yang kalian temui di dalam?" Leeteuk memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu. "kami tidak menemukan apa-apa. Kami hanya menemukan seorang yeoja dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan dan seram." Ucap Kangin dengan nada ketus.

"Kami juga." Ucap henry saat kangin menyinggung tentang penampakan yeojaitu. "kami juga bertemu dengannya di lantai 2." Ucap zhoumi. "jadi yang dikatakan orang-orang itu memang benar." Ucap Leeteuk sambil melihat ke arah dongsaengnya. "Tentang apa hyung?" tanya kibum pada leeteuk. "Tentang-" ucapan leeteuk terputus saat melihat kelompok 2 yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Itu mereka" ucap shindong sambil menunjuk ke arah 5 orang yang tengah berlari kecil menuju gerbang gedung ini.

"Apa yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya leeteuk langsung to the point. "kami hanya menemukan pesan singkat." Ucap siwon. "apa isi pesannya?" ucap leeteuk pada mereka berlima. "kami tidak tau apa isi pesannya." Ucap yesung yang berhasil membuat kerutan di kening namja tampan ini.

"Iya. Kami tidak tau apa isi pesannya. Karena, pesan tersebut memakai bahasa yang sulit di mengerti." Ucap ryeowook menambahkan.

"Hyung, ini gedung sekolahkan?" tanya zhoumi pada leeteuk. "Ya. Sebenarnya gedung ini akan di sudah di hancurkan. Tapi, entah mengapa setiap akan di hancurkan, pasti ada saja hal-hal yang aneh dan membuat para pekerja menjadi takut." ucap leeteuk.

"sudah. Ini waktunya kita pulang. Kalian pasti lapar bukan?" tanya leeteuk pada dongsaengnya. Dan dongsaengnya mambalas dengan anggukan. "baiklah. Ayo masuk lah ke dalam mobil kaliana masing-masing." Setelah itu, mereka menghidupkan mesin mobil, dan menggaskan meninggalkan gedung itu. tanpa mereka sadari, di atas gedung, terlihat sosok yeoja dengan pakaian putih tapi terlihat juga bercak-bercak darah di pakaian yeoja tersebut sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai dan dalam sekejap yeoja itu Hilang bagaikan tertiup angin malam.

.

.

**END **

**Annyeong... ini sebenarnya tugas saya yaitu membuat cerpen. Jadi, yanga da di pikiran saya hanay cerita ini :D . ini saya terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita yang pernah saya baca :D. Tapi, saya tidak MEMPLAGIAT ceritanya -_- ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri. jadi tolong kritik dan sarannya ^^ **

**Thank you sudah membaca ^^ **


End file.
